Navidades y cazas de tesoro
by Yuko Hoon
Summary: Haruto y su amigo Shingo se ven envueltos en una caza del tesoro en Nochebuena.


HjNavidad ****

NAVIDADES Y CAZAS DE TESOROS.

BY YUKO-CHAN.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haunted Junction y todos sus personajes son copyright de Nem Mukudori. A raíz de mi adquisición de un fanfic navideño escrito por una de mis autoras favoritas de fanfics, decidí escribir esta pequeña historia. Este es mi pequeño regalo para estas Navidades y espero que lo disfrutéis.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hacía frío.

Hojuo Haruto era terriblemente consciente de ello. Se arrebujó más en su capa mágica mientras hacía que leía un informe. Sin embargo, su mente estaba metida en contemplaciones más importantes. Por ejemplo, en las ganas que tenía de estar en casa en vez de en aquel lugar. El edificio que ocupaba la Orden Sagrada de Estudiantes era una vieja escuela de madera carente de calefacción central, ya que las obras habrían causado grandes molestias a uno de los espíritus del lugar, y el director se había olvidado de dejar carbón para la estufa.

De todas maneras, se dijo Haruto, ¿qué hacía él ahí? Era Nochebuena, y una fiesta a celebrar por los cristianos. A fin de cuentas, Haruto era el hijo del pastor de la iglesia de Santa Maria, al sur del instituto Saito. Lo normal hubiera sido celebrar una cena en familia después de los oficios religiosos, y repartirse los regalos, no estar en un edificio, trabajando a una distancia muy pequeña de morir por hipotermia, idea que no hacía muy feliz al jefe de la Orden.

Él nunca había pedido ese puesto. Él quería ser un estudiante normal, con una vida normal. Pero a pesar de eso, tenía que admitir que de los tres miembros de la Orden, él era el más apropiado para ser el jefe. No le gustaba admitirlo, pero era él único lo suficientemente cuerdo y calmado como para enfrentarse a los problemas que había con los espíritus escolares. Ser el jefe de la Orden implicaba hacer un montón de trabajo, y no era el primer invierno que había ido al instituto aunque estuviera de vacaciones. Pero aquello ya era demasiado... Un día como ese era para pasarlo en familia, no encerrado en un viejo edificio de madera que tenía las suficientes rendijas como para que el interior estuviera a la misma temperatura que el exterior si no se preocupaba uno de poner algo de remedio.

Haruto suspiró, triste. Si al menos hubiera alguien que estuviera con él... Cualquier espíritu valdría. Pero parecía que todos estaban hibernando. Se hundió más en la cálida tela de su capa mágica. En su vida se había sentido más miserable.

-Felices pascuas, Haruto-kun- dijo una voz familiar en la puerta de la sala.

El aludido dio un bote y se volvió. Allí, sonriente, embutido en un grueso anorak sobre sus ropas un tanto extravagantes, cargando con un pequeño saco de carbón y con una bolsa de plástico, estaba Omi Shingo. Aquel muchacho era al que Haruto consideraba su mejor amigo, y aquella presencia animosa y reconfortante casi le hizo llorar de alegría.

-¡Shingo-kun!- exclamó, gratamente sorprendido-. ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Pensaba que estarías con tu familia...

Shingo sonrió.

-Mi familia no es cristiana, y no celebramos la Nochebuena- dijo-. Pero cuando averigüé que estabas aquí solo esta noche, pensé en hacerte compañía y que celebráramos por nuestra cuenta. Incluso me he aprendido un villancico y todo- añadió, ampliando su sonrisa.

Si había razones por las que Haruto considerara a Shingo una persona digna de estar en el paraíso, una de ellas era esa. El despreocupado y optimista lector de tarot se acercó y dejó el carbón en el suelo, para luego empezar a manipular el saco. Haruto le echó una mano, y a los pocos minutos en la estufa ardía un cálido fuego que hizo el ambiente mucho más agradable. Shingo sacó entonces de la bolsa de plástico un par de latas de refresco y unos sandwiches.

-No es una autentica cena- dijo, sonriendo tristemente-, pero era lo único que pude encontrar a estas horas. Tampoco te he traído ningún regalo.

-Que estés aquí ya es suficiente regalo- contestó Haruto, que daba gracias a los cielos por haberle concedido al menos el deseo de tener una compañía amigable.

Los dos comenzaron su frugal cena, charlando y riendo. Disfrutaban de la mutua compañía, y aquello a Haruto, si no perfecto, le parecía lo mejor posible que podía sucederle en aquella noche.

No se esperaba lo que seguiría.

Una enorme cara de luna con bigote apareció delante de ellos. Haruto pegó un buen aullido y Shingo botó como una pelota poniendo el sofá en el que él y Haruto habían estado sentados entre él y el visitante, que de visitante no tenía nada.

-¿Os lo pasáis bien, chicos?- preguntó Saito Tatsugoro, director del instituto.

-¡¡DIRECTOR!!- gritó Haruto-, ¿qué le ha dado ahora? ¿No tenía bastante con dejarme aquí currando?

Shingo recuperó la compostura y la sonrisa, al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

-Encantado de volverle a ver, Saito-san- saludó educadamente.

-¡Ah, Shingo-kun! ¿Cómo tú por aquí?- interrogó animadamente el director, que había recuperado su forma normal de ancianete con entradas y algo bajito-. La verdad es que me vienes muy bien, así Haruto no tendrá que ocuparse solo de esto.

Haruto tuvo la suficiente presencia de ánimo como para calmarse y escuchar lo que tenía que decir el director. Al poco apareció por la puerta Teke-teke, que indefectiblemente se agarró a la espalda de Haruto y se asomó por su hombro derecho mostrando unas tijeras del tamaño de las que usaría un podador.

-Yo también cuento, director- dijo, y Haruto y Shingo no pudieron evitar sonreír.

-Claro que sí, muchacho. Ahora, chicos, escuchadme bien, porque acabo de descubrir algo interesante.

**********

-¡¡¡¿¿¿UN TESORO???!!!- soltaron dos voces juveniles al mismo tiempo.

Ah, Haruto sabía sobre esas cazas del tesoro. Había tenido unas cuantas en su estancia en aquel instituto. Si por él fuera, podría recorrerse el instituto a una velocidad proporcional a la que utiliza Carlos Sainz en una etapa de rally sin que el coche le dé problemas, todo gracias a las múltiples veces que se había recorrido aquellos pasillos a la carrera. Sin embargo, aquellas cazas del tesoro no habían acabado del todo bien para los miembros de la Orden, y dicho sea de paso para él.

El director del instituto asintió.

-Alguien lo ha escondido recientemente en algún lugar del instituto, y me ha dejado esta tarjeta. Pensé que vosotros podríais averiguar algo al respecto.

-Siempre me meto en líos por estas cosas, director- dijo Haruto.

-¿Qué te parece un viaje a Hawaii con todos los gastos pagados?- ofreció Tatsugoro

-Director, a mí no me puede sobornar como a Mutsuki. Pero, si a Shingo le parece...

Shingo sonrió.

-Bueno, nos lo pasaríamos bien. No creo que tenga que ver con demonios ni nada por el estilo.

-Bien, entonces lo haremos. No tenemos nada que perder...

El director parecía completamente alucinado. No podía creerse que Haruto aceptara sin que Mutsuki o Kazumi le obligaran a ello, convenientemente engañados por el director. Les tendió la tarjeta, que estaba escrita con trazos suaves y armoniosos.

-Bueno, chicos, espero que tengáis suerte- con esto, el director desapareció como por ensalmo.

Shingo y Haruto se miraron, se encogieron de hombros y leyeron la nota, con Teke-teke mirándola desde el hombro de Haruto.

-"La más pequeña de las flores apunta al siguiente encuentro"- leyó Shingo-. ¿Qué puede significar eso?

Haruto pensó un poco antes de decir:

-Flor es Hanako. La más pequeña de las Hanakos... ¡Eso no es lejos!- exclamó alegre-. Es la Hanako que está en este mismo edificio.

Animados, los dos muchachos y el espíritu se apresuraron al punto señalado: los lavabos de ese edificio.

Aquel edificio había sido una escuela primaria, y tenía cuatro espíritus, El primero era Bunko Shimokita, que era la misma escuela. Luego había un gigante que llevaba siempre típicos zapatos japoneses de madera y un Akamanto que tenía más bien poco que ver con el Akamanto Kamen que rondaba los lavabos del instituto enamorando a las estudiantes. Por último, había una Hanako que tenía la apariencia de una niña de diez años. La más pequeña de las Hanakos de todo el instituto.

Haruto y Shingo entraron en el cuarto de baño donde el jefe de la Orden sabía que estaba la Hanako de aquel edificio. Los dos retomaron el aliento y, junto con Teke-teke, llamaron.

-¡¡Hanako-san!!

-Hai hai- respondieron tres voces, acompañadas por un barritar.

Haruto abrió mucho los ojos.

La puerta se abrió y Haruto y Shingo cayeron despatarrados. En aquel lugar había cuatro Hanakos, tres humanas y un elefante. Allí estaba la Hanako del lavabo de hombres, que les miraba con una sonrisa pícara.

-¡Haruto, Shingo! ¿Queréis jugar con nosotras?- preguntó.

Fue en ese momento cuando Shingo se dio cuenta que entre las cuatro Hanakos había un tablero de parchís. La más pequeña de las Hanakos estaba sentada encima de la última de las Hanakos humanas, una chica con trenzas que sonreía dulcemente. Haruto se recompuso.

-Aaaahhh... No... El director nos ha mandado buscar un "tesoro", y la pista conducía aquí- explicó.

-¡Oh, una caza del tesoro!- aplaudió la Hanako de la insignia-. Os acompañaría, pero esta partida está muy interesante.

La más pequeña de las Hanakos sacó del bolsillo de su uniforme una tarjeta y se la tendió a los tres buscadores.

-Esto pasó por debajo de la puerta- dijo-. Supongo que es lo que buscáis. Buena suerte.

Con esto, la puerta se cerró y las Hanakos siguieron con su partida de parchís.

Teke-teke leyó la nota.

-"Azul, rojo o amarillo, aunque del último no hay".

Shingo y Haruto saltaron a un tiempo.

-¡Akamanto Kamen!- exclamó éste.

-¡Aohanten Neesan!- casi gritó Shingo.

Los dos se miraron, y Haruto vio que su colega se había puesto ostensiblemente pálido. Sin embargo, fue éste el primero en correr en dirección a la salida del edificio para dirigirse al edificio principal, seguido de cerca por Haruto y Teke-teke. Como una exhalación, los tres cruzaron el patio, casi atropellando al pobre Nino por el camino. Este les miró extrañado y luego se encogió de hombros, volviendo a su pedestal, donde se suponía que debía estar. En nada, Haruto, Shingo y Teke-teke estaban en otros lavabos.

-¿Tú crees que estén aquí?- interrogó Shingo.

-Pueden aparecer en cualquier parte del instituto- explicó Haruto.

-Sí, no están atados a ningún lugar en concreto- añadió Teke-teke, que era tan enterado en espíritus como el inteligentísimo Nino-, aunque generalmente prefieren los lavabos.

-¿Que prefieres, jefe?- interrogó una insinuante voz femenina-. ¿Una "hanten" azul? ¿O preferirías una roja?

La reacción de los dos chicos fue diametralmente opuesta. Mientras Haruto se puso rojo como una granada madura, Shingo se puso blanco como la leche. El resultado fue que, en lugar de continuar con las insinuaciones, Aohanten Neesan se echó a reír a carcajadas.

-¡Vamos, Shingo-kun! ¡No te asustes!- dijo ella, muy alegre, al tiempo que Akamanto Kamen hacía acto de aparición, extrañado por hubiera venido alguien que pudiera interesar a su hermana. El susodicho vio a los dos amigos y les saludos con una inclinación de cabeza.

Shingo seguía pálido, aunque Haruto empezaba a recuperar su color habitual.

-Akamanto Kamen-kun- dijo este-. El director nos ha mandado buscar un tesoro. Las pistas nos conducen hasta vosotros.

-Bien, alguien dejó una tarjeta... Supongo que os referís a eso- contestó Akamanto.

-¿Seguro que no quieres mi "hanten" azul?- interrogó Aohanten, mientras el aterrado Shingo hacía todo lo posible por esquivarla. La hermana de Akamanto Kamen se lo estaba pasando estupendamente bien.

-¡No, no! Prefiero... ¡Prefiero una verde!- soltó Shingo. Esperaba que con ello pudiese librarse del ataque.

Aohanten hizo pucheros.

-¡Oh, vaya!

Haruto se rió por lo bajo y leyó la tarjeta.

-"Plasmado en la tela aguarda un dulce rostro que no es exactamente el que debería ser"

-¿Eu?¿Eso que significa?- preguntó Teke-teke.

-¿Qué te sugiere plasmado en la tela?- interrogó a su vez Shingo, que intentaba quitarse de encima a Aohanten como mejor podía.

-¡Un cuadro!- exclamó el pequeño-. Pero lo del rostro no lo entiendo...

-Tenemos dos cuadros encantados- dijo Haruto-. Beethoven y...

Hubo una pausa y entonces los tres saltaron a la vez:

-¡¡La Monna Lisa!!

-Recuerdo que tenía la cara rara porque la había reparado un aficionado a los mangas- dijo Shingo.

Haruto asintió.

-¡Vamos!

Los tres se despidieron y salieron a la carrera, Shingo con algo más de prisa cuando escuchó a sus espaldas:

-¡Espero que vuelvas pronto, Shingo-kun!

Los buscadores de tesoros se dirigieron al taller de arte, donde desde hacía tiempo había sido colocada la Monna Lisa, la cual disfrutaba de una relativa tranquilidad y mucho éxito entre algunos de los estudiantes. Se detuvieron delante de la puerta y la abrieron con calma.

Los tres casi se cayeron al suelo cuando vieron que la Monna Lisa se había montado una fiesta con sus colegas de otros cuadros de la sala.

Monna Lisa tenía la extraña propiedad, aparte de poder salir de su cuadro, de llamar a su lado a los personajes de otros cuadros. En aquel momento se había montado una fiesta con canapés y todo.

-De haberlo sabido... - musitó Haruto, alucinado.

-... nos habríamos venido- completó Shingo.

Teke-teke solo podía mirar con la boca abierta.

-¡Oh, Shingo-kun, Haruto-kun!- exclamó la Monna Lisa, encantada-. Hace poco que me ha llegado esto para vosotros. Estábamos de fiesta ya cuando apareció en medio del aire.

Les tendió otra tarjetita.

-"Volved a dónde empezasteis, y veréis vuestro tesoro"- leyó Teke-teke.

Haruto y Shingo se miraron.

-¿Estás pensando lo que yo estoy pensando?- interrogó Shingo.

-Bien, veamos que nos ha preparado el director esta vez- respondió Haruto.

Los tres retornaron allí donde habían comenzado, en el edificio de la Orden Sagrada. Recorrieron el pasillo a toda velocidad, Haruto bastante contento con que Bunko no decidiera hacerles una mala pasada, subieron las escaleras y llegaron a la sala en la que habían empezado su recorrido, al mismo tiempo que un reloj daba las doce de la noche.

No podían creerse lo que veían.

En el centro de la sala, sobre la mesa que había, se había dispuesto una cena para tres personas, con un montón de platos que olían estupendamente bien. Y sobre el sofá había tres paquetes de colores brillantes y una tarjetita. Haruto cogió la nota y la leyó, y una sonrisa dulce asomó a sus labios.

-¿Qué dice?- preguntó Shingo, asomándose a su hombro.

La nota decía: "Siento haberos hecho esto, especialmente a ti, Haruto. Feliz Navidad."

Estaba firmado por Saito Tatsugoro.

Los dos muchachos se miraron, y luego miraron a Teke-teke, que observaba las viandas con aspecto de tener la boca hecha agua.

-Cenemos primero antes de abrir los regalos- propuso Haruto.

Shingo asintió, y los tres amigos disfrutaron de una cena digna de Navidad.

**********

Haruto cogió un paquete en el que estaba su nombre escrito con un rotulador plateado, al igual que en los otros dos paquetes estaban escritos en ese mismo color los nombres de Shingo y Teke-teke. El primero en abrirlo fue el espíritu, que lanzó un grito de alegría al ver el contenido.

-¡Un afilador automático!- exclamó, todo sonrisas-. ¡Es genial! ¡Se lo voy a enseñar a Nino!- con esto, salió disparado por la puerta.

Haruto y Shingo se rieron un buen rato y, después de calmarse, decidieron abrir sus regalos a la vez. A la cuenta de tres, los dos desenvolvieron sus paquetes y vieron lo que había dentro.

Haruto miró con asombro el jersey de color azul oscuro, con una etiqueta que aseguraba que era de pura lana virgen, y la cruz de oro con una piedra verde claro que lo acompañaba, colgado de una cadena también de oro. A esta cruz la acompañaba una etiqueta que nombraba a la piedra semipreciosa olivino. Luego se fijó en el regalo que tenía Shingo. Este sostenía entre manos temblorosas un tarot traído directamente de Milán, ciudad famosa por sus tiendas exotéricas. En sus rodillas descansaba otro jersey, muy parecido al de Haruto.

Los dos se miraron, sonrientes y emocionados. Aquella había sido, se dijo Haruto, una de las mejores Navidades que había pasado.

-¿Cuál es ese villancico que te habías aprendido, Shingo?- preguntó.

-Estoy seguro que te lo sabes- contestó este, y se aclaró la garganta.

Y la noche pareció llenarse de un calor especial, casi mágico, cuando las dos voces de Shingo y Haruto comenzaron a cantar a un tiempo el Adeste Fideles.

OWARI!!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTAS: El chiste de Hanten, que aquí se tradujo simplemente como "marcas", es el siguiente: hanten tiene como significado "chaqueta", y cuando Aohanten pregunta por ello, la mayoría se cree que les va a dar su chaqueta. Pero hanten también tiene el significado de "moratón", y Aohanten mete unos puñetazos que dejan unos morados del ocho.

Respecto a los regalos de Navidad de estos muchachos, no tenía mucha idea de que hacer. El de Teke-teke lo hice de coña, pensando en lo bien que le vendría, pero los de Haruto y Shingo tienen una pequeña explicación. Los jerseis son cosas normales que se compran, y dado que hacía un frío que pelaba al principio del fanfic, me pareció una buena ocurrencia. La cruz de Haruto se me ocurrió pensando en que era cristiano, y que una cruz así bonita sería algo que le gustara. Acabé basándome en una cruz que tengo yo, también con olivino, aunque no se parece mucho ^^U En cuanto al tarot de Shingo, mis padres se fueron este verano a Italia y solo me compraron una pulsera y un collar de cristal de murano, porque mi madre había querido comprarme, en vez de la típica camiseta, un tarot de Milán (que es cierto que es conocida por las tiendas exotéricas, por cierto). Al final no pudo porque las tiendas estaban cerradas, así que en el fondo me gustaría que ese tarot que yo no tuve lo consiguiera Shingo.

Por último, respecto al villancico, el Adeste Fideles es mi favorito. Solo Haruto ha sido doblado alguna vez para anime, y me encantó su voz, y me figuro que la de Shingo, de salir alguna vez, sería muy parecida, quizá un poco más aguda, así que debe ser un lujo escuchar a dos personas con ese tipo de voz cantando ese villancico.


End file.
